Vampire Novel
by LuxNix
Summary: Story about a farmer who gets a cursed life for the oppressive government in their society.


VAMPIRE NOVEL

Ricardo A. Valencia Gotay

Introduction

Once upon a time, in 1894, there was an era when the blood-thirsty vampires reigned, stealthily. But there was a young 32-year-old man named Arthur. He was a noble farmer in the calm village of "Char". He's farm stood out of any of the others. One day he was working on a deal with The Dymond Dynasty. The royal family was trying to buy the farm out of Arthur's hands. He had a big family, his 30-year-old wife Mary; his children 12-year-old William, and 10-year-old David; and lastly, 6-year-old Crystal. Arthur loved and cared for his family as much as anybody would love and care for anything.

Arthur's parents died a long time ago, when Arthur and his brothers were very little, in a tragic assassination in public, his two brothers Raphael and Patrick left to another region when old enough, while Arthur stayed in his region working loyally every day. But you've heard enough about his story in the past and present, let's see why his so important in humanity's salvation. The story will be told by our fellow Arthur Gaspar…

Chapter 1

The door knocked, and I went to check who it was, when I look through the spy-hole, I see the Dymond Soldiers. They make me feel intimidated by their dark, heartless look when they tell me, about buying the farm. I open the door and look as if I didn't know who they were.

-Good morning Mr. Gaspar, how are you and your family doing today?

They say in a friendly manner.

-Very well. I answer back.

-As you may know we are here to give you an offer you cannot resist. We are willing to give you 500,000 Gold pieces, and get you a new home protected by the Dymond Dynasty region, so you may have a non-dangerous region to live in.

-Watch out with what you say?

I interrupted.

-We are sorry, we didn't mean to offend you in any matter, but in other matters, if you care for your family you may have to take precaution with…..you know what…

-May you leave? Or will I have to make you leave?

I asked sarcastically.

-We will leave, but we will come back soon.

As they finally go, I finally take a short break, before my beloved wife Eva asks me to clean the house with her and the children.

When we finally finished, it was night, and time to lock the doors and go to sleep. We all went to our beds, after playing with my daughter Crystal.

Suddenly, at 3:00 in the morning, I remembered that I forgot to close the barn door, so I went outside and got to the barn, closed the door, when I got back, the door to the house was locked. I tried to find my way in but everything was locked, when I suddenly hear my wife screaming as I've never heard before, I grab a boulder from the floor and break a window, go running up the stairs towards my room where I find my wife in a blood pool on the floor. I go running to my boys' room and see Patrick, also drowning on his own bloodshed, and William nowhere in sight, when I go towards Crystal's room I find somebody standing on the door; I make some noise on the bathroom to distract the weird, tall looking man. I sneaked inside the room, and found myself, with my daughter in the bed, being watched, and touched by some weird fellows, just like the one, in front of the door. I go towards the guys and tried to push them, but the man stood there like a wall, he pushed me through the wall, and I felt that my whole body broke in half; I stood there in the floor, watching my daughter being napped by those psychos. The scariest looking guy of all went to me, and literally spit on me, then left and took my daughter with them, and then suddenly I just blacked out.

Chapter 2

I woke up in a hospital, with a strange, strong feeling of hunger. I get up, feeling perfectly fine, and went to look for my family.

-Maybe, it was just a dream.

I said to myself.

I went out of my room, in the hospital, and I found myself knocking down a doctor, that ran towards me.

-Sorry young man.

He said without looking.

-I was just going to see a patient and I was rush…

He stopped as soon as he looked at me.

-Weren't you the patient who busted every single bone in his body?

-I don't think so… nevermind do you know where is my family?

-Aren't you Gaspar, Arthur Gaspar?

-Yeah.

-I am really sorry, but you're son David, passed away tragically. But the rest of your family apparently disappeared.

-Where's David? I said in a sad way.

-I'll show you, but please be strong; it's not something any father could bare.

He leads me towards a room, where I guess they're keeping my son. They take me towards a body, and take of the mantle. It was incredible; it was him, my David, with his whole skin torn right out of his body. I stood there, watching that disgusting image, but strangely, my hunger went ten times worst.

-You should go now. He suggested.

-Go home, take a nap, and take it easy. It will all be fine, when the time passes.

When I got home, I couldn't take the pressure, I lost everybody, and I don't have anybody. Where were my children? William I never saw, Crystal was taken by those creeps, and Mary, well I saw when she was in the floor as dead, as anybody could ever be, where could she be.

It was 9:20 pm, and I went outside and stood there, the whole night. I just wanted to see if those creeps appear again, but I just fell asleep. Days passed and I was getting weaker, as the second goes on while they never appear. Every night I go outside to wait for their arrival, and every day as I get weaker, I also get hungrier for some meat. I cook my food, try and eat it, but end up spitting it out. It's like I don't like it anymore, but I still ravage for food, more, as time passes.

One day, I was trying to grab food from the fridge, but I slipped and fell. The meat fell right in my face. As the raw blood leaks by my nose, and into my mouth; I just went savage, and devoured the meat, leaving nothing in sight. I then found out there was something really awkward about me. The next day, I went to the barn to do my daily animal attendance, when I got there I felt as if the cows and chickens were calling me towards them. I just felt, once again, this strange urge of hunger. I took one of the chickens to the slaughter house to make more food, and when I executed the hen, I went savage again, and literally sucked dry the whole chicken. I was in shock, in the way I couldn't control myself, when I saw that single drop of blood falling out.

After that action, I took the liberty of breeding the farm animals, so I could feed myself. But, I was worried; I didn't have any idea where was my family, or what happened to them. But, later on that night, I felt, instead of the same weakness I felt before, Stronger and more agitated than ever, so I stayed up the entire night. As I look outside I see, the weird looking people heading to my home again from my room window, I go running downstairs to my front door, as if waiting for their arrival, someone knocks on the door, I opened it

-Finally! I whisper loudly to myself.

When I look outside, there's nobody there, so I take one step closer to the outside, but still nothing, as I get completely out, I shout

-Come on! Are you scared now?!

I instantly black-out.

Chapter 3


End file.
